We fell in love, as the leaves turned brown
by DhAtPuNk
Summary: Piper and Alex have a toxic relationship and when pipers bestfriend Stella gets in the middle of it Alex starts to hate her... Im the pits when it comes to summaries but please do read on...:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: SO I HAVE A REALLY GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS STORY BUT IM NOT SURE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE ON WITH IT, SO READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU DIDNT LIKE SO I CAN KEEP IT GOING...READ EASY, Y'ALL :D**

* * *

"God Alex, you're such a fucking asshole for no reason!" the pite blonde cried out in frustration.

"Oh ok so defending my girlfriends honor makes me an asshole now, thats good to know pipes, very good to know!" Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Defending my honor, thats what you call defending my honor, scaring away my bestfriend?!" Alex took a step towards piper with a slight half smile "Oh come on babe" her voice low and as enticing as ever, for a split second she got lost in her emerald green eyes and before she knew it she was swept up in alex's smile, then her arms and she whispered in her ear "I was just protecting what was mine, let that little dingo fucker know whats, what."  
Piper couldn't believe what alex had just said "are you fucking kidding me alex, get out!" she shoved the raven haired vixen away from her and pointed to the door. "Oh come on babe, it was just a joke" she said chuckling.  
"You know what alex get out and don't bother coming back, like ever!" Alex rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah see you tomorrow pipes" she said as she walked out the front door. "Ugh!" she exclaimed as she slammed the door behind alex. She slipped her phone out of her front pocket and went back to the last person she was texting "come back.."

Two minutes later she heard a knock on the door Piper hopped up from the couch she was angrily sulking on.  
"That was quick" she said face instantly lighting up as she pulled open the door. "Yeah I figured that wasn't my cue to leave yet, so I went and got some chinese, figured it might cheer you up" Stella smiled that signature toothy smile of hers, as she raised her arm indicating that the chinese was in her hand, a smile so sincere that it could put a smile on even the saddest soul.  
"Come on, fill me in while we eat, ok?" She said as she kicked the door closed behind her and made her way to the couch.  
Piper filled stella in on what happened after Alex had insulted her and made her leave, "dingo fucker, i thought she was more original than that" she snorted "Its the accent that gives it away you know."

"Hey its better then when you first moved out here in 7th grade, i was the only one who could actually understand what you were talking about most of the time" Stella half chuckles and looked over to Piper. "I guess we were just kind of friends by default, set to happen from the beginning, you know?" Piper smiled and shook her head as she scooped a fork full of noodles in her mouth.  
They sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their food, "well" stella said as she put her chopsticks in her empty box " I guess I should get going before alex gets back." Piper shook her head "oh no she is not coming back, did you miss the "Never come back!" part of the story?" Stella laughed "Yeah, pip, I've heard that part of the story, everyday this week, she'll be back here again tomorrow like nothing happened".  
"No, im dead serious this time, she's not getting back in here"

"yeah, thats how you feel right at this moment, but when you lay in your big ole bed by yourself you feel it, and she comes back the cycle keeps going." Stella sat back down next to Piper, " but I promise I'll be here for you every time it comes back around, you wont be ever be alone, you'll always have me, pip" she said as she stood up and walked across the living room out and out the door without another word.

* * *

 **A/N:: It was only good for me if it was good for you haha, anyway hope you liked it and decide to stick around and see where this goes, thanks for reading and takin the time to review...peace yall read easy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Alright looks like chapter two is in full swing, please read and review let me know what you like, what you dont like, any ideas or anything, its cool to hear from anyone who reads my stuff. So without further interruptions...read easy y'all :)**

* * *

As Stella walked out of Pipers apartment she slid her hand in to the front of her tight black skinny jeans and pulled out a pack of green and white striped cigarettes. Before she could slip a stick between her lips she heard the heavy foot steps of combat boots coming down the hall, "fuck" she looked around her looking for an easy escape.

She was definitely not up to going rounds with Alex tonight but she knew well that she wasn't going to be able to get out of there without having to past her. As Alex rounded the corner Stella prepared herself for a fight.

"Well, look what trash dug herself up from down under, what the fuck are you doing here, huh?" Stella ran her hand through her short black hair, already losing her patience "actually I was just leaving, so if you wouldn't mind" she made a movement with her hand signaling if alex could move out of the way so she could continue on her way home.

Alex of course being Alex, she didn't move, instead she crossed her arm in front of her chest.

The soft features of her face went icy cold as she leaned in, "I'm only going to say this once" her eyes went from light to dark green "stay away from piper, got it?"

Stella snorted "whatever mate, I don't have time for this" she tried to brush past Alex but ended up right back where she started, only this time her back was against the wall and Alex's hand was pushing against her chest. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay clear" Stella shoved Alex's hand away from her chest "If you knew what was good for anybody you'd never show your face around here again, but by the looks of you, I wouldn't put it past you not to know much at all." Alex smirked and let out a small low chuckle "Just remember what I said, or you'll be going right back under" Stella rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid of you" "good" Alex said taking a step to the side leaving stella a small path "Im not the one you should be afraid of."

Stella brushed past alex and went back to walking to her house in peace.

When she reached for her pocket instead of pulling out her cigarettes, she pulled out her phone "detoure time" she thought to herself as she walked out of the building feeling the crisp night air.

"Hey, P can I run through real quick?"

Just as quickly as she sent the text she got a reply

"Yeah, run by, its all ready."

"Thanks, your a life saver P"

"So I've heard.. :P"

She shoved the smart phone in her pocket and went on with her journey, after four blocks go by she's standing in front of Poussey's house greeted by a huge smile and an even bigger hug.

"Hey, what's up stalion stella!?" Stella rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile a bit, she didn't know she did it but P always managed to put a smile on her face.

Poussey was a tall thin dark skinned, athletically built, a little on the thin side but not crazy thin, Stella liked to think that she fit into the same category as P when it came body type, but when it came to personalities they were polar opposites, which probably explains why they were such good friends.

Besides the fact that Poussey was also her drug dealer, "You said you needed an 8th, right?" Poussey questioned.

"Eh, you better make that a quarter" Stella said following her into the living room

"That bad,huh?" she said as she pulled a bag of marijuana out of a cookie jar.

"I just don't understand what she see's in that ass clown!" Stella let out a frustrated sigh, "how much?" she asked reaching into her back pocket for her wallet.

Poussey waved her hand "it's on the house" Stella's foggy grey eyes lit up "on one condition, you have to stay and chill for a while, I got this new game, I know you'll kill it, so what do you say?"

"I say you've got yourself a deal, now lets go kick your ass at video games" she said playfully.

* * *

 **A/N:: i HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DID LEMME KNOW, AND IF YOU DIDNT STILL LEMME KNOW, i'LL TRY AND DO DAILY UP DATES JUST STAY TUNED THERES A LOT MORE COMIN AT CHA, READ EASY Y'ALL :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:: SO THERE IS SOME CONFUSION, THIS IS A VAUSEMAN STORY...BUTTT YOU KNOW ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN, THIS STORY IS STILL JUST A LITTLE UP IN THE AIR, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN HAHA BUT YES THIS IS A VAUSEMAN STORY... :)**

* * *

Alex walked up to the apartment door and paused for a moment to fix her hair out of her face and push up her glasses.

She knocked on the door and waited for piper to answer and brushed right past her "Guess who I just had a run in with in the hallway" piper rolled her eyes "who, chris hemsworth?" she replied sarcasm dripping from her lips. "No, but close" piper sighed "oh, christ alex seriously?" "I should be asking YOU that question, so what, we get into a fight and she runs over and fucks it all better?" Pipers eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shes my best friend, alex, how many different fucking languages do I have to tell you in?" alex snorted "whatever piper, i just came to get some clothes" Pipers brows crumpled in confusion "where are you going?" alex shrugged her shoulders " dont know probably going with cooper."

Piper rolled her eyes; she hated cooper.

He was bad news and alex knew it; but thats probably why she hung out with him in the first place "be careful alex" she sighed out. Alex smiled "Oh you actually care about little ole me?" she said in a mock southern accent "Of course I do stupid" piper said in a soft voice. "Come here" alex said stretching her arms out towards Piper, when she didnt budge alex took a few steps towards her and pulled her into her arms.

They stood holding each other for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the comfort of being in each others arms.

Alex was the one to break the silence "I love you piper", piper lifted her head from alex's chest, big blue eyes looking in to emerald fields, "I love you too alex, I love you so much" she gave alex an extra squeeze before she pulled away. "I have to go, but I should be back tomorrow around noon" Pipers mood dropped "wait, what?" "babe, I told you I'm going to coopers house" she replied as she walked out of the living room, down the hall and into their bedroom.

When she arrived back in the living room she had a bag full of extra clothes in one hand and her phone in the other. She walked over to piper, who was now standing in front of the open refrigerator "see you babe, I love you" she said wrapping her arms around the small blonde "You're seriously still going?" she turned her body to look alex in the face. "Well, yeah pipes, I mean, I did make plans already" Piper rolled her eyes "ugh, whatever alex" she shrugged alex off of her.

"What, babe?" alex questioned in an exaperated tone "we just made up and you still wanna go?" alex sighed "babe, I cant leave him hanging, we have important things to talk about." Piper crossed her arms "whats so important that you cant talk to him later?" she shrugged "I dont even know that yet, but ill let you know tomorrow as soon as i get home, I godda go love you babe" after a quick peck on the cheek alex was up and out of the door.

* * *

 **N/A:: PRETTY SHORT I KNOW BUTTT I PROMISE IF YOU STICK AROUND I'LL WRITE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER NEXT TIME AROUND! LIKE ALWAYS REVIEW PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT YOU DIDNT LIKE...READ EASY Y'ALL :)**


End file.
